Many network resources, such as electronic commerce (e-commerce) web sites and informational web sites, provide two ways for a user to find specific items of interest: searches and category lists. A search enables the user to submit a query, including a search term or a search string. The network resource receives and processes the query, returning to the user a list of results that match or nearly match the query. A category list presents a plurality of categories into which items for purchase or other items are classified. By manipulating a cursor, the user can select a category from the category list that matches or most nearly matches the user's objective. If the category selected includes one or more subcategories or multiple levels of subcategories, the user can select the subcategory or successive subcategories of interest as the user seeks a desired item.
Unfortunately, using searches and category lists may be mutually exclusive. For example, some web sites do not enable a search to be limited to a particular category from the category list. As a result, although a user may use the category list to narrow the focus of a search, when the user enters the search, the search may be performed over the entire web site instead of over the category of interest that the user has selected. Further, even if a web site permits a user to combine an ability to perform a search with an ability to use a category list, the process may be cumbersome. For example, the user may have to select a category from one portion of a web site interface and enter search terms and execute a search from a different portion of the web site interface.